1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges for mounting toilet basin covering members (e.g. toilet seats, toilet covers) to toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toilet covering hinge assemblies are known. In designing such assemblies, one must keep in mind the difficulty of cleaning toilets (particularly in the area of the hinge assembly) and the high labor cost of assembling seats with toilets on an assembly line. These factors have made a hinge assembly which allows easy removal and installation of the toilet covering from the toilet desirable. It is also desirable that such hinge assemblies secure the toilet covering on the toilet without excessive looseness or play in the hinge joint, and that the toilet covering not be susceptible to accidental dismounting.
Modern toilet designs have placed still other new demands on toilet covering hinge assemblies. Modern toilets have become smaller and more streamlined. The hinge assembly must therefore fit into a smaller space than in prior toilets and in some cases must permit the toilet cover to be elevated at the rear. Further, in some applications the rear of the toilet seat may also be spaced substantially lower than the toilet cover.
It is also desirable that the connection between the toilet coverings and the toilet be hidden or nonvisible (at least to some extent) in the most common positions of the user relative to the toilet. Such a hidden connection also makes the method of disassembly less obvious to help prevent tampering with the toilet covering.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that a need exists for an improved toilet covering hinge assembly which provides for easy installation and removal of toilet coverings, provides a secure connection not susceptible to accidental removal between the toilet covering and the toilet, and is hidden and usable with modern toilet designs.